The Pleasantview Saga
by Lastande Sarie
Summary: It seemed like it would be a happily-ever-after for everyone in Pleasantview. And what else would you expect with a name like Pleasantview? But then the drama began to unfold. Please R&R, let me know what you think - should I continue or trash it?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Please let me know if you would be interested in reading a Sims 2 story. I write the stories in my head as I'm playing and then I though, "Why not actually write one?" Here's a prologue, just the basics of where I would start. If you think it's a good idea, please let me know! If not, also let me know. ^_^**

Prologue

It seemed like it would be a happily-ever-after for everyone in Pleasantview.

The wealthy Mortimer Goth married beautiful Bella, despite the difference in age. They loved each other deeply and everyone who knew them could see they were made for each other. They had two children, Cassandra and Alexander, and were a very close-knit family.

The Caliente sisters, Dina and Nina, were young and beautiful and had everything going for them. They knew exactly what they wanted in life and were out to get it.

Darren Dreamer and his wife doted on their son Dirk. Pleasantview seemed the perfect place to raise him, and the perfect place for Darren to be able to focus on his art. All he'd ever dreamed of was to be an artist, and this pretty location was ideal.

The Broke family didn't have much in the way of money, but they had each other. Skip and Brandi Broke were young and deeply in love when they married. They wanted a big family, so started having kids right away. Dustin and Beau were their pride and joy.

The Pleasants had lived in Pleasantview for generations. Daniel had grown up to be somewhat of a ladies' man, so many were surprised when he married Mary-Sue. They seemed happy enough, however. A few years later, Mary-Sue gave birth to a beautiful set of twin girls.

Then Bella Goth vanished shortly after Don Lothario moved to town and quickly gained the reputation as the town Cassanova. Only innocent, naïve Cassandra Goth seemed to be oblivious to his reputation. In time, Don won Cassandra's heart, and actually proposed to her. Cassandra eagerly accepted, in spite of Mortimer's protests.

And that's when the drama began to unfold.


	2. Chapter 1 Don and Cassandra

**A/N: Okay, here's the first real chapter. I hope it all runs together okay. It's kinda weird writing about the Sims 2 like this, when I'm so used to it just running through my head. Haha! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

Chapter 1 – Don and Cassandra

Cassandra smiled at the man standing in front of her. She had never known it was possible to love someone this much, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found him. Her olive skin simply glowed with happiness as she stepped into his arms and he kissed her tenderly.

There were disturbing rumors about Don Lothario, but Cassandra didn't pay any attention. She knew that Don loved her and they would spend the rest of their life together.

_Just like happily ever after_, she thought to herself, still smiling as she pulled away from Don.

"Can you believe our wedding is tonight?" Cassandra asked Don, turning to look at the back yard which had been transformed for the wedding. The arch was set up at one end with spotlights ready and flowers surrounding it. Chairs had been set out for the guests, and Cassandra could just picture herself walking down the aisle to meet Don under the arch. She had been waiting for this moment all her life and it was finally here.

"Can't quite believe it," Don answered her question, breaking her from her thoughts.

Cassandra thought she heard a hesitant or nervous tone to his voice, and she turned to study his face carefully. "I love you, Don," she said seriously.

Don pecked her on the lips and smiled, easing her worries. "I love you, too."

The two headed inside to get dressed and finish all the other little pre-wedding details. Cassandra saw her father standing across the yard watching them and she felt a twinge of sadness. She had never done anything to displease him in all the time she could remember. But for some reason he didn't approve of Don. He only put up with him because of Cassandra – and Cassandra refused to give up Don. She just wished she and her father were on better terms. Things hadn't been the same since Don entered their lives.

- - - - -

Don managed a wan smile. He and Cassandra had just said their vows and were walking back up the aisle to the sound of their friends' applause. Cassandra's grip on his arm felt heavy, just like the ring on his left ring finger. He still wasn't sure why he was doing this.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true. The money might have had a little to do with it.

But there was so much expected of him now as a husband. He didn't know if he had made the right decision. Sure he could have anything he wanted now, with Cassandra's family's money. But Don Lothario wasn't the kind of person to be tied down for very long. He wasn't sure if he could stand it.

Before Don knew it, it was time to cut the cake. Don and Cassandra smiled and posed some more, then they cut the first piece and fed it to each other. Don fed Cassandra her piece nicely, but she smashed his in his face. He laughed and played along, but it really annoyed him. He prided himself on his looks and that did not include cake crumbs and icing in his goatee.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go wash my face."

"Yes, somehow you have a lot of cake all over it," Cassandra teased him.

Don resisted the urge to make some smart comment, smiled down at her, and headed toward the bathroom. He cursed under his breath when he discovered the downstairs bathroom to be occupied and changed his course to the upstairs bathroom. One of those was occupied, too, but the master bathroom was free – much to Don's relief. It only took moments for him to get his face clean, and soon there was no evidence of the cake that had been there. Pleased with his appearance now, Don opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the master bedroom.

He was promptly slammed into the wall. When he got over the shock, Don realized Dina Caliente was standing in front of him, smiling up at him. "I've been waiting to do this all night," she murmured and pressed her lips against his.

Don smiled and quite willingly kissed back. This was one of the things he would miss – Dina Caliente. Her sister wasn't too hard on the eyes either.

_Maybe you won't really have to miss them_, he thought to himself, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

- - - - -

"There you are." Cassandra took Don's hand when he exited the house again some time later. "You're back just in time for our first dance!" She tugged him to the area of the yard set apart for dancing. "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost."

Don shook his head. "Just got caught…talking."

Cassandra nodded. "With all the people here, I'm not surprised. Everyone's been talking my head off, too," she laughed. The music started and she stepped into his arms, looking into his eyes. _This is my future_, she thought to herself happily.

Neither of them spoke for the rest of the song, lost in their own thoughts. When it was finished, the guests all proposed a toast to the newlyweds. After a little bit more dancing and socializing, Cassandra realized it was almost time for the limousine to come pick them up for their honeymoon. They both ran upstairs, changed back into their normal clothes, grabbed their suitcases, and headed back down to say goodbye before they left.

Cassandra hugged her father tightly. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Cassie." He was the only one who ever called her that, and it brought a smile to Cassandra's face.

She kissed her brother on the cheek, then she and Don were off.

_To our happily ever after_, Cassandra thought to herself, waving out the window as the limo pulled away.


	3. Chapter 2 Don and Cassandra

**A/N: Thanks Elena-Kiara and sucker*for*romance for your reviews. It's awesome knowing that people are reading and enjoying. :-) Keep letting me know what you think! It's harder writing for Sims 2 than I thought it would be, I guess because it's different from anything I've done before. Any ideas/suggestions/comments/whatever are greatly appreciated from everyone!**

Chapter 2 – Don and Cassandra

Bright sunlight made Cassandra squint when she stepped out of the cab. After a long flight, she and Dad had arrived at their Twikii Island honeymoon destination. Cassandra sighed happily and followed Don into the lodge to check into their cabin that they had rented for the first two nights of their stay. The cabin was supposed to be right on the beach and Cassandra couldn't wait to see it.

While Don checked in, Cassandra wandered around the lobby, taking in her surroundings. It smelled like sea air and a breeze blew in through the open windows. Everything was decorated in the island motif. Cassandra had never been anyplace like this before, but she instantly liked it.

"Okay, let's go find our cabin," Don said, coming up behind Cassandra.

"Sounds good." Cassandra smiled brightly at Don and slid her hand into his. They left the lodge and headed toward the beach. "Which one is ours?" Cassandra asked, motioning to several cabins which were, indeed, right on the beach.

Don pointed toward the one all the way on the left. "I think it's that one. Let's go see."

Sure enough, it was their cabin. They both went inside and looked around. There was a living room, bedroom, bathroom, and eating area on the back patio overlooking the beach. Cassandra loved the fact that she could practically step out of the door and onto sand. She and Don wasted no time changing into their bathing suits and going down to the water.

"This is perfect!" Cassandra exclaimed, treading water next to Don. "We should buy a vacation home here someday. I would love to come back to where we had our honeymoon. This place is wonderful."

"Uh-huh…this is a nice place," Don replied, but Cassandra thought he sounded distracted.

Cassandra brushed away her thoughts. She was probably just imagining things and he was probably just thinking about how great the place was. "Come on, Don, let's build a sandcastle," she said, grabbing his arm and tugging him back toward the beach. She was going to enjoy the next few days to the fullest. It was the beginning of her fairytale.

- - - - -

"Uh-huh…this is a nice place," Don replied to Cassandra's comment. He wasn't really thinking along the same lines as Cassandra, though. He actually had his eye on a couple of girls walking along the beach. They looked like native islanders with their flowered sarongs tied around their waists. They both had dark tans and light brown hair.

The girls seemed to notice that they were being watched and both glanced toward Don at the same time. He smiled at them and they both smiled back before turning to talk to each other in low voices and with a lot of giggling.

"Come on, Don, let's build a sandcastle."

Don didn't fight Cassandra as she pulled him back toward the beach, but he kept his eye on those two girls. He sat obligingly with Cassandra for a few minutes before he stretched out on the sand to work on his tan. Don peeked out of his barely open eyes and felt quite self-satisfied when he saw that both girls were still watching him.

He decided that maybe this honeymoon vacation thing was a good idea after all. Don listened to Cassandra talking while he let his mind wander to other things, specifically the two island girls who were now sitting not too far away.

- - - - -

The rest of the honeymoon flew by for both Don and Cassandra. They did spend a lot of time together; Don really did enjoy Cassandra's company. But they also did their own separate things, too. Cassandra enjoyed several tours and other vacation-y things, but that wasn't really up Don's alley. So while she did that, he kept himself entertained in other ways, and not usually alone.

On the last day of their honeymoon, Marilyn, the housekeeping girl, was just leaving when Cassandra entered the cabin. Don breathed a sigh of relief. Perfect timing. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss and Cassandra gave him a tight hug.

They spent the last evening of their honeymoon shopping and eating at a nice restaurant. They returned to their cabin to enjoy one last swim in the ocean. They sat out on their patio for hours just talking.

It was when Cassandra slipped her hand into Don's that it hit him. He realized he wasn't being fair to her. He had married her and she trusted him. He could at least try to be a good husband, couldn't he? Don blinked. Was he actually feeling guilty? He never had before, so he wasn't sure if that was the emotion he was feeling or not.

He sat and thought about it for a minute. Don knew that he really did care for Cassandra. He hadn't been looking forward to being tied down after he got married. But that's what he had gotten himself into. She trusted him implicitly, and Don decided that it was probably guilt he felt for betraying that trust. With a sigh, he decided to at least try to be better. Maybe he could get used to it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A light breeze blew over them. It had grown cool outside after the sun set. Cassandra shivered lightly.

Don stood, kissed Cassandra's hand and helped her up, then led her inside.


	4. Chaper 3 Mortimer Goth

**A/N – Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. I had the pictures all set up in story mode on The Sims 2 and was using that as a basis for this story, but they all disappeared. So I was out of inspiration for a while, but I'm on spring break this week so I'm going to try to do lots of writing! Thank you a gazillion to everyone who has read and reviewed – I hope you haven't given up on me!**

Chapter 3 – Mortimer Goth

It was not what he wanted for his daughter. It was not _who_ he wanted for his daughter. Even since Cassandra had been a child, Mortimer had had the idea that Cassandra would grow up and marry someone in their social circle and live happily ever after.

Could she possibly have a happily ever after with Don Lothario? Mortimer doubted it. But it wasn't for him to decide.

He sighed and took a sip of his punch. Cassandra was an adult now and could make her own decisions. She certainly was happy. No one could argue with that when they saw the look on her face. And Mortimer wished her every happiness, he just wished that it had been with someone else.

He tried to turn his thoughts to something more cheerful. His eyes wandered over the guests laughing and talking, and he felt a pang in his chest. Everyone had someone. Everyone, it seemed, except for the father of the bride, who was standing alone.

Mortimer sighed again. He was so lonely. He had been told that the pain would ease, and it gradually had. He didn't mourn for Bella anymore. He was able to accept that she wouldn't be coming back. But Mortimer still didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to care for, and someone who would care for him. It was more than that – he needed someone, and he needed to be needed.

Nina Caliente was standing across the room and shot him a flirtatious smile. Mortimer automatically smiled back. Nina was certainly beautiful and she was very friendly, but she wasn't really Mortimer's type. He was friendly to her, but he never tried to encourage her, and he was relieved when Nina didn't cross the room to come talk to him.

He was left alone. Just him and his punch.

So much for more positive thoughts. Mortimer couldn't help a wry smile as he downed the last of his punch. He was the father of the bride, he should be having a good time at the reception. He set the empty cup down on a nearby table and shoved the negative thoughts out of his mind, scanning the room again.

Then he saw Brandi Broke standing several feet away. She was alone, too. Her husband had died about a month ago in some kind of pool accident. Brandi was one of Cassandra's close friends, even though they had just met a year ago and Brandi was quite a bit older than Cassandra. She was often at the Goth's house, and her quiet and friendly personality made her pleasant company. Mortimer watched her standing there, drinking her punch, and that's when he knew. He could see the same loneliness in her eyes that he felt.

Mortimer began to walk over to Brandi. He felt his heart flutter in a way he hadn't felt in years. He was going to ask Brandi to dance, and he didn't know what he would do if she said no. He needed her, and he was sure she needed him, too.

- - - - -

Normally Brandi loved weddings. And the wedding of her closest friend should be no exception. But Brandi was not enjoying herself. She felt so lonely. She just wanted someone to be with her, but everyone else at the reception had someone of their own. Brandi felt like an outsider.

She fingered the satin bridesmaid's dress she was wearing. It was a gorgeous gown, a shade lighter than forest green and trimmed with pink ribbon on the sleeves and neck. Brandi felt like a princess in the gown. But she felt like a very lonely princess.

Someone called her name. It was time for photographs. Brandi tried to smile and went to stand with the rest of the wedding party. She concentrated on how happy and excited she was for Cassandra, and managed to smile for real while the photographer was snapping pictures. Then it was all over and the wedding party dispersed.

Brandi went to get a cup of punch. She stood next to the wall and watched people dancing. The guests twirled around the room, laughing and talking and enjoying being with each other. Brandi wanted to join in, but she felt like she didn't know how. She was so lonely and her future was so uncertain, she didn't know how to be carefree anymore.

Closing her eyes, Brandi sank into her thoughts. Skip had left them with almost nothing. She was concerned about Dustin, who seemed to be mingling with the wrong crowd. She was concerned about Beau, growing up without a father figure. She was concerned for their family and how they would make do. Brandi didn't even know how they would make it through the week, let alone beyond that. It was a scary thought.

Someone clearing his throat interrupted her thoughts, and Brandi opened her eyes to see Mortimer Goth standing in front of her. She smiled warmly in greeting. Cassandra might be Brandi's best friend, but Mortimer was a close friend, too. Brandi got along well with Cassandra's father and enjoyed being in his company.

"Hello, Mortimer," she said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Mortimer remained serious.

Brandi knew he wasn't overly pleased with his daughter's choice, so she didn't press the matter. There was something more, though, Brandi thought. He seemed unsure, maybe a little nervous. It suddenly hit Brandi that maybe Mortimer felt just as much the outsider as she did.

"Would you like to dance?"

The question caught her slightly off-guard. Brandi blinked a couple of times and then smiled. "Yes." She set down her cup and slipped her hand into the one Mortimer offered as he led her onto the dance floor.

When Mortimer slid his arm around Brandi's waist, her heartbeat quickened and she looked up into Mortimer's eyes. He was looking down at her with a serious expression and Brandi eyed him closely, trying to discern his thoughts. He still looked nervous, wary, maybe a little hopeful.

They danced for a long time. Brandi wasn't sure how long it was; she just knew that she didn't want to stop. She was beginning to realize how much she cared for Mortimer and it was scary but exciting at the same time. Especially when he pulled her slightly closer when a slow song came on. Could the hope she had read in his gaze be the same hope she was feeling?

Brandi looked up into Mortimer's eyes and smiled. Maybe she didn't have to be lonely anymore.


	5. Chapter 4 The Pleasants

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I have no excuses except school. If you are or have been a junior in college, you'll understand. If you aren't yet, just wait. You'll understand someday. But rest assured that I have not, by any means, forgotten any of my stories. They're all floating around in my head, just waiting for the opportunity for me to type them up and post them.**

**Please forgive the long time it's taking for me to update. And please do enjoy, review, and tell your friends. :-)**

Chapter 4 – The Pleasants

This was not a happy household. Anyone on the outside might easily be fooled into thinking it was. But anyone on the inside could see it wasn't. Oh, sure, everyone pretended. Smiles and pancakes for breakfast, goodnights called throughout the house at night.

But when Angela was lying in bed she could hear her parents arguing downstairs. Not shouting or screaming, but definite arguing. It was a long time before things got quiet. And in the midst of their bickering, Angela could also hear that one floorboard in the hallway upstairs squeak. That was the signal that Lilith was sneaking out. Again.

Angela had given up trying to talk to Lilith. It wasn't any use trying to convince her to stay. Lilith had stopped being friends with her a long time ago. Angela wasn't quite sure how it had happened. They had always been different, but had still gotten along when they were younger. It had been years now since the two of them had really talked.

Every night Angela cried herself to sleep. When would things get better? Would her family ever be happy? Would _she_ ever be happy? It didn't seem like it, at least not any time soon. But something had to change, something had to happen. Angela could feel it. The tension was building in the family every day. Something was going to happen. Angela didn't know what it would be, but she desperately hoped it would be something good.

- - - - -

It had been a hard day at work; she was glad to be home early. Mary-Sue was ready to come home and put her feet up while she watched some TV. Daniel or one of the girls could fix dinner, she was just too tired. Mary-Sue walked up the steps and into the house with a sigh, pressing her hand to her aching forehead.

"I'm home," she called halfheartedly. She wasn't sure who else was home. Mary-Sue decided to change into something more comfortable and then to relax for a bit. She headed toward her bedroom, wondering why the house seemed so quiet.

She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. She really didn't look around, just went straight to the wardrobe to find some comfortable clothes. For some reason, though, when Mary-Sue opened the door to the wardrobe she happened to glance over at the bed. What she saw made her brain freeze for a moment. Slowly it seemed to thaw out, and with a deadly calm she marched over to the bed and threw back the covers.

"Daniel Pleasant," she said in a low voice, laced with fury. She put her hands on her hips and waited until he and his companion, both very scantily dressed, were fully awake and standing. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Mary-Sue hissed. She looked over at the girl. Wasn't that the maid? Mary-Sue was so angry she was seeing red.

"Oh, you're home early!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Mary-Sue asked, laughing derisively. "I come home from a long day at work and this is what I find?" She reached forward and slapped Daniel hard across the face. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Daniel's mouth opened and closed like a fish's. Finally sound came out. "Mary-Sue, I…honey, let's talk about this –"

"There's nothing to talk about." Mary-Sue crossed her arms. Neither she nor Daniel noticed the girl creep out of the room, clutching her clothes to her chest. "I want a divorce. Now. I don't want to have to see you for a moment longer."

"Divorce?" Daniel's eyes were wide with shock. "Mary, I'm sorry, please, let's talk –"

"Like I said." Mary-Sue reached for her husband's shirt, which had been discarded on the floor. "There is nothing to talk about. I want you out of my sight."

Daniel slowly, numbly pulled his clothes on. "You're—you're kicking me out?"

"No." Mary-Sue lifted her chin. "No, I'm leaving." She reached for a suitcase stored under the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. "As soon as I can get some things packed, I'm going. I'll stay with my parents until I can find a place."

"B-but, what about the girls?" Daniel was practically begging now.

"We'll let them sort out what they want to do – they're old enough." Mary-Sue pointed at the door. "Now get out of this room before I make you get out.

Daniel slowly backed to the door, but he held his hands out in a pleading gesture. "But I love you. Please. We can work this out."

The expression on Mary-Sue's face was as blank as her heart felt as she waited for Daniel to leave the room. Finally, he did, utterly defeated, and Mary-Sue turned to pack.

- - - - -

"Moved out?" Angela stared at her father, dumbfounded.

Daniel sighed. "Yes. She's staying with her mom for now, but she's looking for a new place. You girls can decide for yourselves what you want to do."

"Can't you guys try to get back together?" Angela asked. She had been expecting something to happen, but not this. And she didn't _want_ this either.

"Don't be so naïve," Lilith snapped. "Dad doesn't want to get back with _her_ after the way she treated him." Lilith crossed her arms. "I think that was totally uncalled for. Way over the top."

Angela glared at Lilith but didn't say anything. She preferred to keep her mouth shut and avoid confrontation. "Well…I think I want to stay here," she said slowly. Of course she felt what her father had done was wrong – she didn't agree with Lilith's assessment at all. But this was the house she had lived in all her life and she wasn't in a hurry to just up and leave. Angela wasn't much for change.

"Me, too," Lilith added in a bored voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have homework." She disappeared upstairs –not to do homework, Angela knew. She'd probably be on the phone with her boyfriend Derek until late in the night. Then she'd sneak out and go downtown or wherever it was she went.

Angela sighed and stood up. That left the dinner clean-up to her. She silently gathered the dishes and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later she heard the TV in the living room turn on and knew that's where her dad was. Only then did Angela let the tears fall that she had been holding back. Her life was totally falling apart and she was helpless to stop it. She was glad she had clean-up duty, the methodical motion of washing dishes helped her calm down and get her thoughts straight.

When she was done, she wordlessly went up to her room. She had homework of her own that she actually planned to do, and then she was going to call Dustin. Hopefully he would help her feel better.

- - - - -

Numbness.

Daniel didn't feel any pain, sorrow, disappointment. He was totally numb. He hadn't really fully accepted the fact that Mary-Sue was gone and not coming back. She'd been his constant companion for twenty years; he couldn't imagine his life without her. Sure they hadn't always gotten along, especially lately, but Daniel was used to having her around and the thought of her gone made him feel empty and hollow.

It was all his fault. Daniel freely admitted that. He wished he could go back and change things. If only life had a rewind button, he'd be using it now. He would definitely do things differently.

He didn't really know why he had gotten involved with Kaylynn anyway. She was barely older than his own daughters. But Daniel had been flattered that she had been interested. That was hard to resist all on its own. He was also lonely. He felt like he hardly saw Mary-Sue anymore; she was at work all the time. His and Kaylynn's…relationship…hadn't been anything. It hadn't meant anything to Daniel at all. And now his wife was gone because of it.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Boy, he had really screwed up. But it wasn't the end of the world. Daniel tried to cheer himself up by reminding himself that there were other fish in the sea, and he wasn't old, or poor, or bad looking. He'd find someone and start fresh.

Feeling significantly more cheerful, Daniel flipped off the TV and went to bed.

- - - - -

The only thing different for Angela that night was that she didn't hear any arguing coming from her parents' bedroom. Aside from the squeaking floorboard in the hallway, the house was deathly silent.

Angela couldn't decide which she preferred – the arguing or the silence.


	6. Chapter 5 The Goths

_A/N: Sorry, everyone, for the delay. I've been ready to pull my hair out this semester. But it's almost over and I'm gradually getting more free time, so I wrote two more chapters for this story! Be glad - You almost didn't have them! I left my flash drive in a classroom and was afraid I'd never see it again, but it was still there when I went back to get it. *whew* Anyway...Hope you enjoy. :-)_

Chapter 5 – The Goths

It had been two weeks since Cassandra and Don's wedding. The house seemed so much emptier without Cassandra around. Alexander was still there, so it wasn't as if Mortimer was alone. It was just so different. The thing that brightened his days the most was seeing Brandi. The two of them were almost never apart. She was the first thing Mortimer thought of when he woke up and the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep.

So it was not unusual for her to show up first thing that morning. Mortimer opened the door with a wide smile on his face and motioned for Brandi to come in.

"How are you?" he asked, closing the door and stepping closer to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'm almost done cooking breakfast."

"I'm fine, thanks," Brandi answered. She followed Mortimer into the kitchen and pulled some dishes out of the cabinet for when the eggs were done cooking. Neither of them said another word until they were seated at the dining room table and had begun eating.

"You're very quiet this morning," Mortimer commented.

Brandi knew it was his way of letting her know that he was willing to listen if she wanted to talk. Mortimer wouldn't pry – he was too polite for that. Brandi appreciated his thoughtfulness and smiled at him. She set her fork down on her plate and took a deep breath. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Mortimer's eyebrows drew together in a concerned frown. He couldn't tell if what Brandi had to say was going to be good or bad. He set his own fork down and leaned back in his chair. "Is something wrong?"

"No…not wrong, really."

Brandi looked concerned, but Mortimer still couldn't read her thoughts. He tried to think of what could be the subject of the conversation. If nothing was wrong, then the kids were okay – Dustin would be in school and Beau would be at the neighbors' house playing with their kids, as usual. Mortimer's mind raced, trying to come up with the answer. Was it money? If so, that was an easy problem to fix. Finally, his mind slowed down enough for him to realize that Brandi had begun talking again.

"I…Maybe I should have known – should have realized earlier," Brandi was saying. She stared at the table, sounding unsure of herself.

"What is it?" Mortimer asked softly, wanting to just know and have it over with.

Brandi took another deep breath and blurted, "Mortimer, I'm pregnant."

Mortimer blinked a few times until the surprise wore off, then a smile spread across his face. "Well, congratulations, then."

Still looking unsure, Brandi said quietly, "I don't know what I'm going to do – we're barely getting by as it is. And I don't know want anything to change for…for us."

"Maybe it should change, though." Mortimer reached across the table and took Brandi's hand. She looked as though she were going to burst into tears, so he hurried to finish what he was going to say. "Not in a bad way. Brandi, I think we should get married."

It was Brandi's turn to be surprised. Her eyes were wide as saucers and her jaw dropped open. "Married?" she whispered.

"Yes. It makes sense. You need someone to take care of you and the kids. I can provide everything you need – a home, money, a secure future." Mortimer took a deep breath before plunging forward. "And I need you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Brandi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know there's a big age difference, but –"

"I don't care about that," Brandi interrupted, tears in her eyes. "I never did. Yes, I'll marry you, Mortimer, if you'll have me. And I love you, too."

- - - - -

A week later, Mortimer and Brandi were married. They didn't have a wedding ceremony, but their family and friends showered them with well wishes. As soon as everything was taken care of and Brandi was officially Mrs. Goth, the newlyweds left for their honeymoon.

Mortimer surprised Brandi with a trip to the Far East, which was somewhere she'd always wanted to go. He'd managed to get that bit of information from Cassandra and planned the whole trip out with his travel agent. They both had a wonderful time during their week there, and Mortimer promised to bring Brandi again on a future vacation.

As soon as they got back from their honeymoon, Brandi packed up the few belongings her family had and moved them into the Goth mansion. It didn't take long for her and her kids to get settled in their new home, but Brandi could tell Dustin wasn't happy with the way things were going. She could only hope that he'd adjust in time. In the meantime, she didn't let her concern for her oldest son get in the way of her happiness. Mortimer treated her children like his own, and Alexander doted on Beau like he was really his younger brother.

For the first time she could remember, Brandi did not have to worry about money. She fell into her routine as housewife and enjoyed every minute of it. Both she and Mortimer were eagerly awaiting the birth of the newest little one.

- - - - -

To say that Dustin was unhappy would be an extreme understatement. Dustin hated living in the Goth mansion. Everything was so perfect, so clean, so orderly. It felt more like a mansion than like a home. Dustin just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before his mom had gotten involved with Mortimer. Why did the old man have to interfere, anyway? Dustin could have taken care of the family just fine.

These thoughts ran through his head as he rode the bus home from school. Mortimer had suggested putting him in the private school that Alexander went to, but Dustin absolutely refused. No way was he going to school with a bunch of rich snobs. That was one thing he would not let them change about his life.

He got off the bus, thankful that it was Friday. He threw his homework on the floor of the bedroom he shared with Beau and went back out to the hallway. Dustin was in a foul mood. He decided to call his girlfriend, Angela, to invite her over for a while to hang out. Angela was one person he could count on to be in a good mood and cheer him up.

When Angela arrived, however, she was not in as good a mood as Dustin would have liked. Her parents had been fighting again and her mom had even left this time. They sat under the willow tree in the front lawn while Angela rambled on. Dustin listened long enough for her to think he really cared, then leaned over to kiss her neck. He really just wanted to get his mind off things, and she would be the perfect distraction.

At least, that's what he thought until she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked gruffly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I just…" Angela sighed and looked up into the leaves of the willow. "I just want to talk. Can we just hang out and talk today?"

That wasn't at all what Dustin wanted to do, but he gave in for now. They talked for several hours and finally Dustin's bad mood seemed to slip away for the most part. Angela even seemed to be in a better mood now. It grew dark and she stood up with another sigh.

"I guess I'd better get going."

Dustin jumped up and stood in front of her, taking her hands. "Stay just a little while longer, Ang." He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, but she pulled her hands away from his and held them up in front of her.

"Dustin, I really need to go."

"What's wrong?" Dustin's bad mood was coming back.

"Haven't you been listening?" Angela frowned and her eyes filled with tears. "My life is falling apart. I just want you to be here for me. Anything more than that right now, I don't think I can handle."

"I have been listening," Dustin shot back, the anger seeping into his voice now. "I've been listening to you ramble for hours. That's what you wanted isn't it? Well, now what about what I want?" He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her roughly on the lips.

Angela pulled away, tears rolling down her face now. "Dustin, we're both hurting. I think we both need some time alone." She wiped her face and walked up toward the road. At the sidewalk she turned around and added, "Come by the house this weekend. We can talk and sort things out then. I just need some time to get my thoughts together." Then she was gone.

Dustin watched her go, his frown deepening. Even his girlfriend was trying to ruin his life. He stomped into the house and up to his room. Things would start going his way soon, he decided, even if he had to figure out how to make it happen himself.


	7. Chapter 6 The Goths

Chapter 6 – The Goths

Dustin plopped onto the couch in the living room. It had been a long day. First he'd had school and then work right after that. His mom didn't like the work he did, but Dustin just tried not to talk to her about it. He was good at what he did. So if it was not exactly legal, who cared? What was most important was that Dustin was saving up money to be able to move out as soon as possible. It had been seven months since they'd moved in and he was ready to get out.

It was dark out and the house was quiet. Dustin went into the kitchen for a snack. He figured everyone else in the house was asleep already. Even though he'd had a hard day, Dustin wasn't really tired. He felt like going out – it was a Friday night after all. He wondered if Angela would want to go do something. She didn't usually like to go out this late.

Dustin wolfed down the rest of his chips and picked up the phone. It was worth a try. If Angela didn't want to hang out he'd just find something else to do. He dialed the phone and it rang several times. He was beginning to wonder if maybe everyone in the Pleasant house was asleep, too, but then someone picked up.

"Yeah." It was Lilith, Angela's twin sister. Dustin sometimes wondered how he'd wound up with Angela when he and Lilith seemed more alike, but he never thought about it for long.

"Hey, is Angela there?"

"She's doing homework," Lilith answered in a somewhat scornful tone of voice. "Besides, she's already taken a shower and said goodnight."

"Well, if that's what she wants to do with her Friday night." Dustin leaned against the wall. Why did Angela have to be so difficult?

"But…" Lilith paused, and Dustin waited for her to say what she wanted to say. "You know, I'm free tonight if you want to do something. I know the perfect place to hang out, too."

Dustin snapped to attention. Was Lilith asking him out? Was she actually asking him to cheat on his girlfriend with her own sister? He couldn't believe it. A slow smile spread across his face. "Okay."

"I'll pick you up in a couple hours – I have to wait until my dad and Angela are asleep."

"See you then."

Dustin hung up the phone and then plopped down onto the couch again, unable to wipe the grin from his face. This could be fun. Lilith seemed like she knew how to chill out – and she certainly wasn't as uptight as her sister.

- - - - -

Many hours later, Dustin sneaked back into the house and into the bathroom upstairs. He was getting ready to take a shower when he happened to glance in the mirror. His lips were red from Lilith's lipstick. Dustin laughed and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe it off. Lilith certainly had been more fun than Angela. He went over the events of the night while he showered and got ready for bed.

Lilith had picked him up, dressed in something outrageous that Angela would never have worn. The short skirt and low-cut top showed enough skin to tantalize Dustin all evening. They had gone to a club where Lilith knew some people so they could get in even though they were underage. They'd danced and laughed and even had some drinks. Then they'd left and gone to a deserted park for a while. They'd sat in the grass and talked, but that didn't last long before they were making out. Dustin didn't know how long they'd stayed at the park. Then Lilith drove him home and they made out in the car some more before Dustin came inside.

It hadn't gone as far as he might have liked, Dustin reflected as he slid into bed. But it had certainly gone farther in one night than it ever had in his months with Angela. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next time.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the first in a long time.

- - - - -

Brandi woke with a smile on her face. She rolled over and looked at Mortimer sleeping next to her. It was so nice to be back in her own bed. She watched Mortimer sleep for a few minutes, then slowly got out of bed, pulled on her robe, and tiptoed across the room. The crib that had stood empty for months now held a sleeping baby boy she had just brought home from the hospital yesterday.

She bent over him, caressing his fuzzy head and tucking the blanket closer to him. She was already in love with him. She and Mortimer had named him Skip, after his father. Brandi had been touched by Mortimer's suggestion, and decided that was a fitting way to remember her first husband.

Satisfied that Skip was still soundly sleeping and would be for some time, Brandi made a quick trip to the bathroom and then slid back into bed next to Mortimer. She lay on her side, facing him, and was surprised when he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

Mortimer smiled and reached between them to clasp her hand. "You didn't, really." He pulled her hand closer and kissed her fingers. "It's good to have you back home."

"I'm glad to be home," Brandi replied emphatically. "I hate hospitals, and I hate being away from you." She scooted closer and tucked her head under his chin with a happy sigh.

"How's Skip?" Mortimer asked.

"Sleeping soundly," Brandi replied with a chuckle. "I'm not the only one glad to be away from the hospital." She felt her eyelids drooping. It was still very early, after all.

Mortimer seemed to sense that she was falling back to sleep. "If Skip wakes up, I'll feed him. You get some more rest," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," Brandi managed to reply before dropping back to sleep.

- - - - -

Alexander couldn't get her out of his mind. He'd only met her that day at school, but she'd stuck with him all afternoon and evening and he couldn't figure out why. She was the new girl, assigned to sit next to him at his table in class. They'd eaten lunch together and played on the playground together during recess. Alexander felt like he'd known her forever, but her family had just moved in from Sim City.

Lucy Burb.

Her name seemed to fit her just right. Alexander turned over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position to get to sleep. He tried to think of something else, like the homework he'd finished just before bed, but Lucy kept creeping back into his thoughts.

As the new girl, Lucy had felt like an outsider. Alexander had been able to tell from the moment she'd stepped into the classroom. She'd told him during lunch that she wasn't used to a small town like this. She'd grown up in the city and she missed her friends from her old school. She hadn't been happy when her parents had decided to move. This school year was almost over and she'd be starting high school next fall, the same time as Alexander. She wasn't happy about leaving her life and her friends behind.

Alexander could only imagine. He'd immediately tried to befriend her, and was happy to realize that she was one of the nicest people he'd ever met. The two of them seemed to just click. Alexander hadn't had a friend like that before. He didn't really have any close friends, but he felt like Lucy could be a close friend without much effort. They seemed to understand each other perfectly.

It would be nice to have a friend going into high school in the fall, Alexander thought, rolling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. She was very pretty and always seemed to be smiling even though she was missing her friends. She was a great conversationalist and was really smart, too. Alexander decided that if everything worked out, he'd marry her after they graduated from high school.

He fell asleep almost immediately after that.

_A/N: Hey guys, please review and let me know what you think! Feedback is my muse, or one of them. :-) Also, feel free to look me up on Twitter and Blogger - info is in my profile. I always Tweet when I've written and uploaded stories. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 7 The Pleasants

Chapter 7 – The Pleasants

Angela frowned and hung up the phone. She was trying to get a hold of Dustin to see if he wanted to go out tonight. She just wanted to get out of the house and get away for a while. Plus, she hadn't seen much of Dustin lately and missed spending time with him, even though when she did see him, he seemed different somehow.

With a groan, she flopped onto her bed. Her mother had called earlier that day – while Daniel was at work, of course – to say that she had found an apartment downtown. She would be moving there over the weekend, the girls were still welcome to move with her, and the divorce paperwork was being done.

Everything was all wrong. Angela felt like she was in a spaceship in outer space, spinning wildly out of control with no idea which direction she was facing and no way to stop it. Her parents' relationship, her relationship with Lilith, and even her relationship with Dustin which she had thought would never fail – all of them were weak at best and crumbling at worst. Tears were coming to Angela's eyes, but she didn't want to cry again. She jumped up and marched toward the stairs, wiping her eyes and trying desperately to think of something to do to keep herself from crying.

Just as Angela reached the bottom step, she heard a giggle from the living room. Puzzled, Angela started in that direction. Funny, she had thought Lilith was out. Their dad wasn't as strict as their mom, so Lilith spent more time away from the house than in it lately. Angela stepped into the living room, unsure why she was seeking out her sister when they never really got along.

Her eyes landed on the sofa and as soon as they did, her insides froze. The only thing she could think was, _So this was how Mom felt._

Lilith was on the couch, tangled up with none other than Dustin Broke. Both of them were oblivious to her presence, totally wrapped up in each other.

The next thought that crossed Angela's mind was, _At least they have all their clothes on. _But then she realized it didn't matter. Dustin was still doing the same thing to her that her dad had done to her mom. Cheating. And he was cheating with her own sister!

A sob escaped her lips. The sound finally alerted Lilith and Dustin to the fact that she was standing there, and they both looked over at her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were home," Lilith casually commented.

Angela clapped her hand over her mouth to hold back another sob and bolted back up the stairs. She sought refuge in her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Then she pulled out a suitcase and began to pack.

- - - - -

Lilith watched Angela run away and then she laughed. "What a baby."

"Oh, no." Dustin moaned and untangled himself from Lilith's arms. "She knows."

"Don't tell me you're seriously concerned about her." Lilith jerked her head in the direction of the stairs. "She needs to get over herself. She thinks she lives in a fantasy world where everything works out 'happily ever after' for her." She spoke in a sarcastic, mocking voice and rolled her eyes.

"But…she's my girlfriend. This is so wrong." Dustin buried his face in his hands. He wasn't sure what all the emotions were that he was feeling. Mostly he was feeling guilty for being caught red-handed.

"I think you mean _was_ your girlfriend. And I think it's time she grew up and realized the world doesn't revolve around her," Lilith snapped. She scooted away from Dustin. "If I had known you'd feel all guilty like a little boy, I never would have gotten involved with you. I thought you were above that."

Dustin sat up and shook his head, as if he were trying to wake himself up. "No, you're right. Why shouldn't _I_ get to be happy?" He grinned at Lilith, chasing away the remaining thoughts of Angela. He wasn't going to let her ruin what he had with Lilith. "Now, where were we?"

Lilith smirked back and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

- - - - -

"Come on, pick up…" Angela muttered as she waited for the ringing on the other line to end in her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Mom." Angela took a deep breath. She loved her mother, but she wasn't exactly the kind of person that was easy to talk to and unload on. Mary-Sue was more the kind of person you would go to for a logical solution to a problem. She had never discussed boys or other emotional matters with her daughters.

"Angela, what is it?" She always had been good at telling the twins apart, though, even when other's couldn't.

"I want to move out with you."

Mary-Sue was silent for a couple seconds before answering. "Well, that's fine, but why?"

"I just…I'm sick of being in the house. I'm ready for something new." She couldn't bring herself to tell her mother about Lilith and Dustin. The wound was still too fresh. And she almost felt like it was a failing on her part. Was something wrong with her and that was why Dustin had gone to Lilith instead? She took a deep breath and continued speaking. "I'm already all packed. I'm ready to move when you come this weekend."

"Okay, well…if you're sure. What did your father say when you told him?" Mary-Sue spoke of Daniel with no emotion, as though he were a stranger.

"I didn't."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll be at the house Saturday afternoon. We'll be moving into the apartment on Sunday."

Angela hung up with her mother a few seconds later. She couldn't wait to get away from this place. As much as she dreaded change, she knew she needed it now. It couldn't get any worse than it already was, could it?

- - - - -

Now that Angela had discovered Lilith and Dustin, they didn't seem to be making any attempt at secrecy. Angela avoided them as well as she could. She spent a lot of time shut up in her room or walking the streets, but she couldn't steer clear of them all the time. She often came upon them unexpectedly, and then she would hurry away, trying to hold back the tears.

The worst time was when she left her room late one evening with the intention of making dinner. As she walked down the hallway toward the stairs, she could hear voices coming from Lilith's room and she realized the door was open slightly. Angela didn't know why she did it, it was like an invisible force was pulling her. She found herself peering through the door. Dustin and Lilith were on the bed and this time Angela was fairly certain they were not as fully clothed as they were the first time she'd caught them.

Angela ran back to her bedroom, unable to fall asleep because of the ache in her chest and the emptiness in her stomach.


	9. Chapter 8 Lotharios and Goths

Chapter 8 – Lotharios and Goths

Humming quietly, Cassandra swirled the brush around in the toilet bowl a couple more times before flushing it. She stood up with a happy sigh, put the toilet brush away, and washed her hands. The bathroom was spotless now. She moved on to the kitchen, admiring the house as she went. Don's house had been a typical bachelor pad – somewhat messy and not very prettily decorated. But Cassandra had had plenty of time to take care of that, and in her opinion their home was now a beautiful place to be.

She and Don had been married almost a year now. In one month they would be celebrating their anniversary. Cassandra could hardly believe it. It had been a perfect, happy year. Nothing terribly eventful had happened. Cassandra had gotten a promotion and Don was doing well at his job. Everything was going well.

Cassandra took the trash out to the curb and checked the mail while she was there. Even the sight of the bills couldn't ruin her good mood. Cleaning the house, paying bills, being all wifey and domestic – these were the things she'd dreamed of doing all her life. There was only one thing missing…but that would be remedied in a few months and Cassandra couldn't wait to tell Don when he got home from work.

As soon as Don walked in the door that evening, Cassandra wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his jaw.

"How was work today, hon?" she asked, stepping back so he could close the door.

"Oh, the usual." Don shrugged and looked at her quizzically. "What's going on? What are you so excited about?"

"I've got some great news," Cassandra told him, not able hold back a little airy laugh. "But let's sit down. Dinner's ready."

She took his hand and led him to the dining room. They both sat down to eat, Cassandra beaming proudly when Don complimented the casserole she had made. Dinner had taken her a little time to get used to. Never having been required to cook before she was married, Cassandra was ill prepared for the challenge of cooking and serving meals. After almost a year of it, though, she had grown much better and was even trying new and more complicated recipes.

After a few minutes into the meal, Don set down his fork. "Okay, Cassandra, I think you should tell me what's going on." The corners of his mouth twitched into an amused smile, and Cassandra couldn't blame him for laughing at her – she'd barely been able to sit still and hadn't eaten a single bite. "You're obviously very excited about something, and I can't stand the suspense any longer."

"Well…" Cassandra paused. Now that the time had come to tell Don, she was at a loss for words. She wanted to say it just right, but hadn't really thought about how to phrase it until just now. She began slowly, watching his face closely, "I went to the doctor today."

"I'm assuming that there's nothing wrong, since you're not upset," Don said wryly.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Suddenly, Cassandra couldn't stand it any longer. She blurted, "Don, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" Don stared at her blankly for a few seconds and Cassandra blinked nervously. "Don?"

"Wow…" He had a dazed look on his face, but didn't seem unhappy. "A baby…"

"Yes!" Cassandra squealed, clapping her hands together. "Sometime around March we'll have a little one come join us."

Finally Don smiled, and Cassandra breathed easy again. "A baby, huh? I'm going to be a dad?"

Cassandra laughed. She jumped up and hurried around the table to sit on Don's lap. "Yes, that's usually how it works," she teased. She rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand, lying it on her belly. "It's strange to think there's a little person in there," she said, awestruck. "A little bit of you and me put together to make something wonderful."

"Yeah…" Don wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Wow…"

Again, Cassandra laughed. She kissed Don's neck and whispered, "I love you, Don."

But he seemed too much in awe to reply.

"Come on in!" Brandi held the door open wide and motioned for Don and Cassandra to enter the foyer. "How are you both this evening?" She smiled as she asked the question because the answer was obvious. Cassandra was holding tightly to Don's arm and beaming with happiness.

"Oh, we're fine," Cassandra answered as she and Don followed Brandi into the dining room. "Dinner smells wonderful."

"It's almost ready," Brandi said. She motioned the two of them to chairs at the table, which was already set for six. Dustin was out working. At least, that's what he had told Brandi he was doing. She pushed the depressing thoughts out of her mind. "Mortimer and Beau should be down soon. Alexander is helping me in the kitchen."

Brandi made sure Don and Cassandra had something to drink and then returned to the kitchen where Alexander was just pulling salad out of the refrigerator. He pointed to the rest of the food sitting on the counter.

"It's ready to be carried in," he told Brandi.

"Thank you for all your help." Brandi patted him on the shoulder and they both carried the food into the dining room just in time to see Mortimer and Beau walk in. Brandi smiled cheerfully at her husband when he took a plate from her hands. Within minutes, they were all settled around the table and digging into their food. The conversation flowed easily from one thing to another, everyone enjoying each other's company. When they had just about reached the end of dinner, Brandi exchanged a look with Mortimer and cleared her throat.

"Don, Cassie," Mortimer began, reaching for Brandi's hand. "We invited you over for dinner because we have something important to tell you."

Brandi noticed a look of concern cross Cassandra's face and was quick to speak up. "It's not bad, I promise." She smiled at her friend. "It's actually very good." She took a deep breath and announced, "Mortimer and I are going to have a baby." She waited with baited breath for their reaction – especially Cassandra's. She badly wanted Cassandra to be happy for her. She wasn't sure what Cassandra would think since it was her father, after all. And it was very soon after Skip's birth so it was a surprise – she and Mortimer had been surprised for sure. But Brandi wasn't disappointed in Cassandra's reaction.

Cassandra's jaw had dropped when Brandi told her the news. Then she clapped her hands to her mouth, but she was smiling brightly. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so excited!" Then she glanced at Don. "We actually wanted to tell you tonight, too…" Cassandra's eyes flew to her father. "You're going to be a grandpa!"

Everyone around the table erupted into talking and cheers all at once. It only took seconds for everyone to jump to their feet and mill about the room, talking and laughing and hugging, celebrating life. Brandi felt tears come to her eyes as she stepped to the side, surveying her family. It was a beautiful sight and one she would treasure. She just wished Dustin were here, too.


End file.
